We're To Young
by lahlah730
Summary: Simon and Jeanette made a huge mistake. Jeanette is now pregnant. What to do what to do. They know their to youg to be parents but it's a mistake they'll have to live with. RIGHT?
1. Part 1

**_Any characters mentioned in this story do not belong to me. Nor do I claim ownership to them._**

"We're To Young Simon"

Chapter 1

"It says wait 10 minutes. I really hope I'm wrong," Jeanette said as she waited in the bathroom. _Diiiiinnnnnnnngggg!!!!!!_ "I guess times up. Oh my this is absolutely horrible. What will Simon say," Jeanette let out an exasperated sigh. She then broke down into tears when the thought of how she and Simon had just ruined their lives. She collected herself and headed out of the bathroom on her way to the Seville home where her long time boyfriend Simon lived.

Jeanette took her time climbing the steps that entered into the Seville home. When she finally gathered the strength to knock on the door Simon's brother Alvin was just leaving the house to go play basketball with a group of his friends.

"Hi Jeanette what's up? Simon is upstairs in his room. You can head on up."

"Oh okay Alvin um I guess I'll see you later on then."

"Cool Jeanette see ya."

As Jeanette climbed the stairs to Simon's room she contemplated how she was going to tell him what was going on. She reached the door that she knew instinctively was Simon's because she had been to his room what felt like millions of times. Jeanette knocked lightly on Simon's door.

"Simon it's Jeanette may I come in?"

"Sure Jeanette. What's up babe?"

"Um I just came to tell you something really important Simon."

"Okay but uh let me go first Jeanette. I got excepted into Harvard."

"What but you're just in the 15 even though you are graduating early isn't age some type of factor."

"I know isn't that great."

"Um, yea I guess. It's just that well uh Simon I'm pregnant."

"What did you just say Jeanette?"

Simon fell onto the bed with a thud as the realization of what Jeanette had just said sunk in.

"Simon I said I'm pregnant. I took a test today. It had two blue lines and the box said that means I'm pregnant."

"What Jeanette how can that be we were careful and we only did it once."

"I guess we messed up some kind of way."

"What are we gonna do."

"I guess we'll have to figure something out."

Jeanette fell into Simon arms with sobs racking her body. While Simon sat there shell shocked with silent tears streaming down his face. Both Simon and Jeanette realized that they were going to eventually have to tell their parent, and that thought scared them.

Chapter 2

"What," screamed Dave and Ms. Miller together after Simon and Jeanette had finished telling the about Jeanette's pregnancy.

"What were you two thinking," Ms. Miller screeched

"Oh you know what they were thinking," replied Dave

"We honestly didn't mean for this Mom it was an accident we only did it once and we used protection too," said Jeanette talking to her mother.

"Well Jeanette you two are to young to have even been thinking of that."

"Mom it was an accident. Are you guys angry at Simon and I"

"No we aren't angry with you we are just very disappointed in you guys," answered Dave.

"We're disappointed in ourselves to. We're supposed to be the smartest out of both families we're supposed to be the smartest in both families so how could we have been so stupid," said Simon speaking up for the first time since they had told their parents Jeanette was pregnant. "I mean what are we gonna do with a kid we're only 15. I think that maybe Jeanette should have an abortion."

"What Simon this the first I've heard of this. Why would you wanna get rid of our baby," asked Jeanette.

"Well Jeanette our only other options would be to put the baby up for adoption or get married. I don't want a kid out there I don't know and we're to young to get married," said Simon in a strained voice. "It's not that I don't wanna marry you but I just got excepted into Harvard and I cant do that with a wife and a kid."

"Simon, if that's how you feel you go ahead to Harvard and me and your baby will not be waiting when you get home," Jeanette squeaked in a hurt voice.

"Well Jeanette we just need to think this over before we make any rash decisions," Simon said calmly.

"Whatever I'm going home. See ya at dinner mommy. Bye Dave. Simon could you walk me home," Jeanette said.

"Sure, I'll be right back dad," said Simon.

Chapter 3

"Um Eleanor, Brittney I have something," Jeanette said.

"Well what is it Jeanette, and make it fast I have a date with Alvin in an hour and it's gonna take that long just for me to get ready," said Jeanette's sister Brittney in her usual self centered way.

"Don't pay her any attention you know how she is when it comes to Alvin," said Eleanor the youngest of the Miller girls and also the most caring.

"Well um I'm pregnant I just found out today," said Jeanette.

"What Jeanette I clearly didn't hear you correctly 'cause it sounded like you just said you're pregnant," said Brittney

"This is probably the first and last time I will ever agree with Brittney, but I think I must be mistaken too," said Eleanor in an odd tone.

"No you guys aren't mistaken I'm pregnant by Simon. I'm really scared 'cause Simon was just accepted into Harvard and he wants me to have an abortion," sobbed Jeanette crying for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"It's okay Jeanette, Britt and I will always be there for you just like we've always been," said Eleanor as she and Brittney rushed over and hugged Jeanette

The Next Day

"Hello this is Jeanette Miller calling to make an appointment with OBGYN. I've recently found out I'm pregnant and I need a check-up to see if everything is okay."_ I'm glad that's over._ _Thought Jeanette._ Jeanette picked up her cell and called Simon to tell him about the appointment.

"Hello"

"Hey Jeanette what's up."

"I was just calling to tell you I scheduled a doctor's appointment for tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. do you think you can make."

"Eight well I kinda have a meeting with a Harvard representative tomorrow. I was gonna see if we could move into an apartment while I go to Harvard."

"Si how are we going to afford an apartment, and yesterday you were talking about abortion. What's changed from yesterday to today."

"Well I thought about how we left off yesterday and maybe we should uh get a place together on the East coast."

"Get a place together wasn't it you just yesterday that said we were to young."

"Well yes Jeanette, but I thought over what you said about leaving me last night and I don't want to lose you or my child."

"Oh okay um well I really would like for you to come with me tomorrow but if you can't I understand."

"Jeanette I'm coming to get you so we can go get some dinner. I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"Okay Si I'll see you when you get here. Bye."

"Bye Jean love you."

"Love you too," said Jeanette heading to the bathroom to put on her make up to go on her date with Simon.

Chapter 4

"So Jeanette what do you think we should do about the baby or pssibly babies 'cause you know us chipmunks breed in litters," said Simon to Jeanette while eating his shrimp.

"Oh god Simon please don't say anything like multiples I think I might die if I had to go through having more than one. How would we take care of them," said Jeanette horrified at the thought of a multiple birth.

"Well for one I could get a day job or something before the baby comes, and you could work on trying to get into Harvard next semester. For the time being you could enroll in a high school near by."

"Well first of all I don't think Dave and Mrs. Miller would go for that whole teenager shacking up on the other side of the country. Plus we are just a wee bit young to get married or take care of ourselves let alone a kid and given our species there's a strong possibility of there being more than one kid. Tell me Si how are we going to support a family that could possibly be very very large. Give me some of your ideas."

"Well for one Jeanette I could get a job and after the baby is born you could get a job. Maybe the college even has a daycare facility for single parents. Or I could stay here in California you and the baby and go to UCLA and work a burger king job and we can live in a small apartment."

"Well Simon I wouldn't want you to do any thing that would hurt our child's future. So I do think it would be best for you to go to college, but me I think I may wanna stay in California where I have a strong famiy support system. Do you really think it would be smart for us to split our family up for some college. Your education is important, but I think that maybe since you're graduating early and you did apply to colleges out here you could go to one of them."

"That is an option, but I don't think that's the option that I want Jeanette. If that's what you think would be best for us then I will honestly consider it."

"Well Si Im a little tired and I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. To see how many there are, and seeing how chipmunks only have 2 month pregnancy it we had sex about two and a half week's ago this kid is coming pretty soon compared to a human pregnancy."

"Okay Jean I think I'll postpone my meeting with the Harvard rep. so I can come with you to the doctor's. Let's go babe."


	2. Part 2

Chapter 5

"Oh Mom I'm so nervous this is the first time I've ever been to the doctor for more than an averahe check-up. We've known this doctor for years will she look down on me for getting pregnant so young Mom," Jeanette said sounding as worried as ever.

"No sweetheart no one is any better than you. You just made one huge mistake, but life moves on and things will get better," said Miss Miller while at the same time she was wondering if the doctor would look down on her for not being a good enough parent.

"Anyway I wonder where Simon is he said he would meet us here at 7:30 it's already 7:45 I hope he's okay 'cause I've always known him to be very punctual. So this being late thing is completely out of his character."

"I'm sure he's fine he may have just overslept. Look there he is now," Miss Miller said as Simon walked in looking extremely tired.

"Hey Jean Miss Miller. I haven't missed anything have I, I overslept this morning. I had a late night thinking about different things as far as money and the baby," said Simon right after an extremely long yawn.

"Me too I was so beat this morning I almost called to cancel the whole doctor's appointment this morning. On top of that I've been throwing up and stuff all day, and I feel like I look hideous this morning," said Jeanette while standing up to hug Simon.

"I was thinking last night about all the money we make on our different tours, and you're gonna miss the one coming up in about a month and a half 'cause you'll just of been having the baby. All the money we have saved up is gonna be just enough to take care of the baby for a couple of months including doctor's visits and stuff. So I think on top of the bands we're each gonna have to work another job just to take care of doctor's bills alone."

"Wow so when you said you were thinkin you were planning out our life for the next couple of months. Did you ever consider the fact that their may be more than one baby. Or about how we are gonna keep on touring for years to come with possibly more than one baby under foot."

"Whoa Jeanette lay off of Simon for a minute he was just trying to be responsible. Maybe you should apologize to him now," said Miss Miller right as the nurse came out into the waiting area and said "Jeanette Miller"

"Sorry Si. We still need to talk but let's head on back," said Jeanette in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay I know the stress has got you really tense right about now," said Simon calmly.

In The Examination Room

"Hello Jeanette. How are you today," said doctor Kleinstein the family vet who had been with them through the years.

"Hi doctor Kleinstein," said Jeanette and Simon.

"Oh hello Simon I didn't see you there."

"It's okay," said Simon

"Okay Jeanette I understand you think you're pregnant," said the doctor.

"Oh yeah. I took this pregnancy test to if I was 'cause I kinda susupected it for about two or three days because I had been sick for about 4 days. At first I thought it was a virus but then I was like well maybe Simon could've gotten me pregnant so I took a test," said Jeanette.

"Well human pregnancy tests aren't always that accurate on chipmunks. We can take a sonogram just to be sure," said doctor Kleinstein

"That's fine. Can we go ahead and get this stupid thing over with. I just wanna Know if I'm pregnant," said Jeanette frantically

"Okay if you can just lay back and lift your shirt up over your head we can get this show on the road," said the doctor as he moved the ultrasound machinery towards the examination table.

"Alright I'm ready. Warn me if that gooey stuff you're gonna put on my stomach is gonna be cold."

"It is gonna be really cold."

"Cold it is freakin freezing."

"Alright we're gonna get started. Well you are expecting. There are three of them. I won't be able to tell you the sexes until you are a month and a half. They are developing at a normal rate though. So I think I'm gonna prescribe you some pre-natal vitamins. Also you and Simon will have to make a decision together as to what you wanna do with the babies so that if you decide to keep them I can start preparing you for parenthood," said the doctor while he was performing the ultrasound.

"Uhm is there anything you'll need from me if we decide to keep them," said Simon.

"I will need a medical history on your side of the babies families as well as Jeanette's so that I kinda get a clue as to any possible birth defects that I may need to be aware of," said doctor Kleinstein as he finished up with the ultra-sounds.

Chapter 7

"Alvin what in the HELL am I gonna do with triplets. If our mother couldn't take care of the three of us how are me and Jeanette two 15 year olds gonna take care of three babies. With our combined money from the tours and other stuff we can only afford one kid for about two years. Plus with the Jean is gonna have to take off from touring after she has the babies we're gonna have to work and at damn Burger King or freakin' McDonald's 'til we graduate just to be able to feed one baby let alone three," said Simon in an angry tone.

"Well bro at least you can say your sperm is so potent you killed three birds with one stone," said Alvin while laughing at his own joke.

"Alvin you are so damn stupid it's not even funny. Do you know how much responsibility come with one baby. Not even gonna mention the fact that Jean and I are gonna have to take care of three. I mean I never even considered having to take care of a kid when me and Jeanette were havin sex 'cause we were so careful."

"Well me and Britt have been goin at it since we were like 12 and nothing like this has ever happened to us. So what did you put the condom or something on wrong, aren't you 'sposed to be the smart one. Naw I'm just messin' witchu, but anything you need as far help I'll do except babysitting or changing diapers I don't do kids they mess up your rep."

"Whatever Alvin I'm tired I think I'm gonna turn in early."

"I guess we'll talk later. Hey do you want me to give Theo the news on the triplets or do you wanna?"

"You can go ahead and tell I don't think I wanna talk about it anymore until I have to tell Dave. When he gets back from Mexico."

"Night. It's all gonna work itself out lil' bro," said Alvin seriously.

The Miller Household

"Ladies things did not go how I would have liked at the doctor's today," aid Jeanette as calmly as possible.

"Well what'd he say sis it could not have been that bad," said Eleanor.

"Yea what'd he say. What are you having triplets or something Jeanette," said Brittany sarcastically.

"Actually that's exactly what he said. I'm not gonna have to try to take care of one baby, but three. I can't believe my luck is actually this bad," said Jeanette on the verge of tears.

"Jeanette if I had any clue that's what it was I never would've said that," said Brittany apologetically.

"It's okay I know you didn't mean it like that. It's not your fault. It's all mine I never should've let Simon talk me into sleeping with him. I knew I wasn't ready for sex, but I was so stupid I thought it would make me and Simon closer. Ha guess that didn't work he seems so much more distant now than he ever did before. Can I really blame him though it's my fault I'm pregnant now."

"No it's not your fault Jean it was a mistake. You know even after all this with you and Simon Alvin is still pressuring me for sex. I've been telling him no since we were 12 I thought this would make him reevaluate the situation apparently it didn't. Jeanette you can't change that now so don't beat yourself up over this it's not just your fault it's Simon's too. Sex is supposed to be worth it was it worth it for you lil' sis," said Brittany while crying just like her sister.

"It wasn't worth it at all. Especially not for it to end like this. Anyway Simon doesn't have to walk around all fat even if it is his fault too. I'm gonna have to walk around getting dirty looks for being a pregnant teenager not him," said Jeanette sniffling between almost every word.

"I'll kick anyone's ass who even considers being rude to you. If they have a problem with my sis they have a problem with me. I'll kick ass and ask questions later," said Eleanor forcefully.

"Aww thanks Ellie. I think that's the sweetest thing anyone's said to me all day," said Jeanette after she finally got her tears under control.

"You're welcome big sis. I really did mean that."

"Well thank you but I have a tone of omework and makeup work 'cause I missed the beginning of the school day. So I think I'm gonna do that then go to sleep," said Jeanetee heading upstairs to her room.

"Night Jeanette!" called Eleanor and Brittany after her.

"I really hope this hasn't broken her spirit. She shouldn't have to go through this," said Brittany.

"I know what you mean. She's so sweet and kind, but all we can do at this point is be there for her," said Eleanor.

" I think I'm gonna go get something to eat," said Elaeanor after a long period of silence.

"I'm gonna go take a bubble bath," said Brittany as Eleanor walked out of the living room.


	3. Part 3

Chapter 8

6 Weeks Later

"Oh god I'm so glad I only have 2 weeks til I have these three lil monsters outta me."said Jeanette in a tired tone.

"Can you believe it Ellie in 2 weeks we're gonna be aunties. My little sister is gonna be someone's mommy."said Brittany excitedly.

"Oh yay I get to wake up in the wee hours of the morning just feed not one but three babies. I change my mind maybe they just wanna stay in there."said Jeanette.

"I know what'll cheer you up a trip to the mall."said Eleanor happily.

"Sure Elle so everyone who hasn't already seen how fat I am can. No thanks, Ill pass."

"You're going and I'm gonna drive you. You need a little excitement in your life."said Brittany.

"Fine I'll go with you. Only because I need to pick up a few more thing for the triplets. I gotta find a few more clothes. I don't think I have enough yet."

"Are you joking I can't see my KING sized bed for all the stuff the little cuties have."said Brittany playfully. The girls all got up and headed down to Brittany's car.

"Hey buckle up everyone. Let's just hope there are no paparrazi following us today. You would think they've never seen a pregnant person before."said Eleanor as they headed towards the mall.

At The Mall

"Eww no that whore and her stupid sisters did not just step foot in my daddy's mall."said Lena angrilly still a little angry about how Simon dropped her after he got Jeanette back. Her and her two evil friends strutted over to the Chippettes. "What do you three sluts think you're doing at my mall. I mean Jeanette with all that baby weight I wouldn't think you'd show your fat ass around here."

"Please believe bitch my sister is pregnant not me and I will whip your dumb ass all over your daddy's mall."said Brittany in an extremely calm voice.

"Please leave me alone Lena. I'm pregnant and this enviroment really isn't good for me. I'm simply tryna finish my weekend shopping before school on Monday. Please me and Si are happy just leave us alone stop calling my house and hanging up and for god's sake don't go over to Simon's house again. I'm always over there when you come and make an ass of yourself all I do is laugh at you when you leave."said Jeanette with a smirk on her face as Lena ran off in embarrassment.

"You go Jeanie. Tellin that skeezer off."said Eleanor as the girls headed into the baby store.

"Oh look at this it's soooo cute."Jeanette said pointing to a round crib.

"It is really cute. You should get."

"I wish I could but Si says we cant afford anything fancy and this costs the same as the other three we got plus the bassinets."

"Well I mean what can he do if me and Ellie buy it for you. This one is big enough for all three if them and you really love it. We could afford it sis."Brittany said eagerly.

"Oh okay but right after this can we go home cause I am beat."said Jeantte through a yawn.

"Sure sis."said Brittany.

Chapter 9

At The Seville Home

"Hey Si how are you feelin about being a daddy in less than 2 weeks."Alvin said

"I'm freakin out but then I'm so excited because I know I'm gonna be the best dad the world has ever seen."Simon said.

"Well as of now you and Jeanette are doing pretty good but what happens after the baby. I mean you guys are good now but where are you going to college, how are you gonna buy stuff for the babies. Where are they gonna go when you and Jeanette are at school. Do you really know what it means to be a dad Simon. It's gonna be harder than you expect."Dave said.

"Well we have money and stuff but we don't really have all the details planned out and stuff. Then we've been dealing with my crazy ex Lena."said Simon

_Riiinnnnnnnnggggg!!!!!_

"I'll get it." Said Alvin. "What!!!! Calm down Miss Miller. Do you know which hospital they're being taken to. Okay we're on our way."

"Alvin what's wrong did something happen to Jeanette is she alright. Wait you said they are they all okay."rambled Simon.

"I don't know but we have to get to Cedar Sinai fast the girls were in an accident. They were on their way home when they were hit head on buy an SUV."said Alvin.

The boys and Dave all rushed to hop into Dave's van. They sped the whole twenty minutes to the hospital all hoping that the girls were okay. Especially Jeanette and the babies. When they went into the hospital they saw Miss Miller crying and rushed over to her.

"Is Jeanette okay? Are the babies alright? Miss Miller say something." Screamed Simon.

"They had to do an emergency c-section. The babies are all fine, but Jeanette she's in ICU. In a coma they aren't expecting her to make it. She hit her head and they have to wait for the swelling on her brain to go down. There are two girls and two boys. I was surprised when the doctor came out and told all four babies were fine, but their mother was still comatose."said Miss Miller through the sobs that wracked her body.

"Well what about Brittany and Eleanor."said Dave as the Chipmunks all cried.

"They're both fine except for some broken bones Jeanette was the only one with really bad injuries. Simon please go check on your babies. Brittany said the last thing Jeanette said was 'Make sure my babies are taken care of'."said Miss Miller.

"I need to see Jeanette not them she is who I need to take care of. She would've never left home if I had came to visit her. Instead of working on that stupid project."Simon said with his head hung in shame.

"It's not your fault Simon."said Brittany as she came by on a stretcher. "It's that ex-girlfriend of yours Lena it was her who hit us I saw her in the E.R. smiling talking to her friends telling them she got of Jeanette once and for all"

"What!!!!! I'll kill that stupid bitch if Jeanette dies. I promise you that."said Simon before he looked off and said,"Could you guys excuse me while I go up to the nusery to check on all I have left of Jeanette"

"Don't say they're all you have left of her cause if you do you're already excepting she's dead."said Brittany to Simon's back as he got on the elevator with tears streaming down his face.

Author's Note: Please bounce me some ideas I have a bad case of writer's block.


End file.
